FUSION
by SeekingYue
Summary: A war full of colors just may need a little fusion. "Yes, you're completely right. I am going to die. You are too. All of us are. But we're not going to die tonight." Rating may change.
1. Silence that can kill

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. But I own this plot and my minor OC. Rip me off and I rip you to shreds. No pressure. Warning: Strong language. Excessive fighting/violence. Mild sexual themes.  
**

* * *

 **oOo**

 **Session 01**

 _'Silence is the most powerful scream.'_

 **oOo**

* * *

 _'It's too quiet.'_ Were the first words that ran through the crimson haired girls mind as she jumped over the tower she had just been teleported to.

Dust rose like a tidal wave when her leather boots collided with the ground; cloak flying behind her like crimson silk. She didn't bother removing her hood as she tilted her chin upwards, silver eyes calmly looking in all directions. Her entire body was alert as she took in the setting.

Ashes.. Rain... Smoke... And endless, nerve wrecking silence.

That's what surrounded the Grimm Reaper as her silver eyes assessed the wasteland that only weeks earlier had been a beautiful city.

A lone beacon of hope, the one place separate from the warring territories... _destroyed_.

 _'The white fang must have gotten here before I did.'_ The Grimm Reaper thought silently to herself as she walked through a clearing. She slowly stepped over broken pillars and rubble, the crunch of boots over stone causing dust to rise as she walked further into the ruins of Atlas.

Or what used to be Atlas.

The sky was gray and dark, signifying that night was approaching and approaching fast. She'd have to get what she came for quickly if she didn't want to be up to her chin in bloodthirsty monsters by nightfall. Just because the city was destroyed and most likely empty of humans, that didn't mean there weren't any Grimm lurking around. Usually this wouldn't worry her so much. She was the Grimm Reaper after all, destroying a few soulless bloodthirsty vermin wasn't a challenge for her.

But she couldn't risk losing or even destroying what her comrades had spent so long searching for. The Panther, White Queen, and Flaming Dragon, as well as the rest of Fusion had spent months trying to see if the myth of the Oracle was true. Now that they all knew their hopes to finally ending the war was right in front of them, they couldn't risk waiting any longer.

They finally had an opening- a chance, and they were going to take it.

The Arc had proven years ago of his intellect in all things electronic, which hadn't been as big of a surprise as it should have been. Everyone had known the dorky blond had his hidden talents, and it was a point in their favor that he put such good use to it when the war came like an unwelcome tidal wave. Recently he had detected strange energy waves emitting from Atlas, energy that matched the Oracles signature very highly. It hadn't taken long for the Reaper to pounce on her chance to take it on like a mission, and despite how cautious the elite team of Fusion were- they were all desperate for the war to be over.

Desperate to have a winning piece in their hands for once. The Reaper hadn't met much opposition when she informed the other members of Fusion what she had planned.

And yet, and yet...their chances were so few and so fragile. Just a tip of the scales against their favor, and everything went to shit. She couldn't let that happen. The Panther had spent too long perfecting her cloaking technique to get the Grimm Reaper in and out of Atlas before anyone could get a hold of her scent. And the Queen was currently doing her best to scout the area from so far away using just her glyphs.

Dragon wasn't doing much of anything during this particular mission. But then again, it was for the best. The Panther and the Queen along with the few allies they had were more than enough to finish this little endeavor. The Dragons job was to keep their enemies off of Red Territory, and she was currently doing just that.

She was always risking her life and taking huge leaps for chances, albeit with a huge smile on her face. It had been such an endearing part of her- and still was. But now it was almost like a curse.

The Dragon, known to her closest comrades as just Yang, was dying. Cinder Fall had managed to slip a toxic poison into the blondes system during one of their brawls. It had taken considerable effort on Cinders part to get Yang alone and vulnerable. The Panther, also known as Blake, had instantly suspected something amiss and went to Yang's aid while the rest of Fusion fought several hundreds of White Fang and members of Cinders faction.

It was never more of a blessing then; Blake's intuition. Her cautious demeanor had saved Yang's life when Cinder unleashed Neo on the fiery tempered girl. Blake had managed to intervene, though not soon enough to ward off Cinders attack. Yang had been poisoned, but not as deeply as Cinder had intended.

Her impending death was slow. And despite Yang's denials; painful. But she was alive, and her comrades were doing everything in their power to find a cure.

Now Yang was fighting to her last breath. Because of Cinder. Because of the stupid war. The last war had ended over 80 years ago. But now...now everything was different. Worse than before. Worse than any war that had taken place between the four kingdoms. She was the only one who could teleport fast enough to get in and out undetected. The rest of Fusion were either too injured or drained to do anything beyond exert their powers so as to assist their silently agreed leader.

They had Cinder Fall to thank for all of this. This chaos. This pain. This _war_.

Instantly thoughts of the golden eyed woman caused the Reaper to clench her jaw, and for a moment her steps faltered. The one who had started the war, the one who wanted revenge for being left behind during the Mountain Glenn bombing...and now she had successfully retrieved it.

But now Karma seemed to be playing them all; deaths were falling left and right like autumn leaves. Eventually Yang could be one of them, if they were too late...

The Reaper quickly braced herself against her down spiraling mood. Cinder Fall had a knack for getting into peoples heads even when she wasn't there to manipulate them. She couldn't do this now, not when she was on a mission.

The Reaper couldn't let her comrades down by being idle. They were too vulnerable. Almost desperate. The war _had_ to end. And in order to do that, they needed the oracle. They needed the oracle and they needed it _now_.

Crimson gloved hands itched to reach for the safety of her scythe. But she held the urges back, reaching instead for her scroll. Lifting the electrical device up in front of her, the Reaper activated the scanner her comrade had upgraded into it a few months back. A flickering blue light emitted from the scroll, blinking like a beacon as it swept through the seemingly barren area.

She walked along slowly as the scroll worked its magic, and waited patiently for it to pick up any strange signals.

The Reaper was just about to turn the corner of a large pile of city ruins, when her muscles tensed and her eyes flashed to white. Something...something was near. She could feel its aura clear as day. The Reaper sighed when she realized it wasn't a Grimm, since aura obviously meant whoever it was had a soul.

' _Still_ ,' The red head thought as she vanished into a swirl of rose petals; reappearing behind a tower of rubble where she could easily see out without being spotted. _'I need to see for myself who would be crazy enough to come out here. An enemy maybe...?'_

It wasn't long before she found out, only a few seconds in fact. The Reaper could hear footsteps clear as day, and the pulse of aura seemed to grow stronger as the person approached. The Reaper didn't recognize the aura signature, which obviously meant it wasn't one of her comrades. But still, there was a possibility it wasn't a-

"Long time no see, Red." A familiar taunting voice cooed from behind her, causing the Reaper to stiffen in shock and disbelief before teleporting after quickly gaining her composure.

A swirl of rose petals were left behind in her wake, which didn't deter the intruder who had been in her personal space only moment before.

A sudden gust of ominous wind blew past, and before the smirking cane wielding intruder could blink the Reaper had him pinned to a wall, scythe to his throat and silver eyes blazing like cold fire.

"Hey, hey. Watch the collar. Just got these tailored y'know." Roman teased lightly, eyes intense yet full of mirth as he stared down at the former Huntress.

"Start. Talking. _Now_." The Reaper retorted coldly, the blade of her weapon pressing more firmly into Roman's throat with every word.

Jade eyes narrowed slightly, thick lashes partially obscuring his dilating irises from view before a smirk curled at Roman's mouth. To her chagrin, the Reaper couldn't keep her eyes from lowering briefly to his lips, the ever present cigar he usually had nowhere to be seen.

"I'd be happy to," Roman finally murmured huskily, never tearing his eyes from hers and completely oblivious, or ignoring, the blood that was starting to trickle down his pale throat. "But first, a little change of scenery please? Ugly wastelands are _so_ not my type of rendezvous.'

The red head didn't have time to question Roman's words before he suddenly vanished from her hold. Quickly the Reaper tried to spin around, scythe firmly balanced in one gloved hand as she did so. But a sudden blow from behind halted her in her tracks.

In a flash the Reaper was reeling from the piercing pain of a hit to her spine. She instantly recognized the familiar sickening feeling of steel through skin and bone, and her instant suspicions were confirmed when she collapsed to the ground, a flash of pink and brown lace being the last thing she saw before she blacked out.

 _'No wonder...I didn't sense...anyone...'_ The Reaper thought sluggishly as the pain faded into darkness. That damned ice cream obsessed minion of Roman's had used her semblance to catch her off guard.

For all she knew, this was a trap. Roman could have planted clues to the Oracle there himself in hopes of luring Fusion. Or just her, considering how well he knew her 'do first, think later' tendency and how rarely Fusion actually tried to stop her. They wouldn't suspect anything amiss of happening for a long while until they tried to track her scroll...which was currently several feet out of her reach.

Wait... Oh... _oh crap.._.

' _Dammit!_ ' The Reaper gasped as she struggled to stay conscious, realization and dread filling her. But the darkness overwhelmed her before she could even reach for her scythe.

* * *

 **As clarification, many canon characters will be making an appearance. This is an AU where a territory war is the result of a much bigger war, in where each side had a 'territory' they guard. Sort of like a mafia of sorts. Ruby is the Reaper in case you didn't figure it out by now.**


	2. Time that can break

**Thanks for the support so far. Short chapters and faster updates are the way this story will work. Fusion makes an appearance next chapter.**

 **Enjoy Session 2.**

* * *

 **oOo**

Session 02

 _'Plenty of time to think is plenty of time to make the wrong decision.'_

 **oOo**

* * *

The Reaper awoke to a major hangover and metal shackles chained to her wrists.

She felt the shackles first rather than saw them. The cold bite of steel on pale, sweaty skin sent chills up her spine, and the Reaper slowly hefted her torso off the equally cold floor beneath her as consciousness and awareness filled her body. Not only did she have a killer headache, but the small of her back was aching terribly and her heart was pounding loudly in her chest, the sound deafening in her ears.

 _'Where...what...?'_ The Reaper struggled to pull her thoughts together as she leaned upward, a metal wall instantly pressing up to her back- pain shooting through her spine. She winced, but wasn't deterred as she tried to fathom her jumbled and rather compromising situation. She had no idea what the hell was going on, but her head felt like it was on fire.

Slowly the Reaper lowered her blurry gaze to her wrists, winged eyebrows rising sharply when she noticed the shackles. She was chained. To the wall. Quickly the Reaper lowered her gaze to her body, and was relieved to see her attire still in tact. Blood stains or not, she didn't want _anyone_ touching her hoodie.

It didn't take long after for the former Huntress to remember what had transpired before blacking out. And when realization clouded her mind, the Reaper wasn't happy. Fortunately she wasn't panicky either, as a few deep, shuddery breaths managed to slow the red heads heartbeat to a normal pace.

It took a long moment for her eyes to clear away the fog always present after sleep, and when the red head finally managed to assess her surroundings; she wasn't impressed with what she saw.

"Stay classy, Roman." The Reaper murmured in dry amusement as she looked around her cell.

It was small, though not cramped, and completely made of metal. A window that was way too small for the Reaper to even think of climbing through was on one side of the cell, while a thick barred door was on the other. White markings were on the ceiling, resembling a sundial. Strong rays of sunlight peaked through the window, causing the Reaper to turn away and wince. The room was empty with the exception of the Reaper herself and surprisingly...her scythe sitting on the opposite side of the room.

 _'Gutsy he may be, but stupid enough to leave my weapon in plain sight...?'_ The Reaper thought, confusion marring her features as she shakily hoisted herself against the wall to stand.

Needless to say, that was a huge mistake. Her headache intensified to the point where veins were visibly pulsing on her temple, and she almost let out an audible yelp of pain before biting her tongue. Her back refused to cooperate as well, and in seconds the Reaper was sprawled on the floor, clutching her face in painful agony.

 _'Okay,'_ The Reaper breathed out in exasperation as her headache faded slightly. _'Maybe he's not so stupid.'_

She wasn't too used to pain like this, at least not this intense. Her aura may not have been as overwhelming like Arcs was, but it was still strong. Being the Grimm Reaper meant she was accustomed to pain. But this...well either Roman went all out on drugging her or the aftereffects of her latest encounter with Neo was taking its toll. She knew the feel of broken bones, and it was obvious Neo had done some damage.

Yang would be pissed...speaking of which.

Instantly the Reaper thought of her comrades. Though not necessarily team RWBY anymore, as Fusion had taken place of that, the Reaper knew her former teammates were either worried sick at the moment or on a rampage to find her. The fact that she didn't hear chaos outside of her cell, no matter how thick the walls were Yang was still _pretty_ loud, made the Reaper suspect Roman had brought her to a well hidden place.

Odd, since hiding in plain sight was something the cane wielder seemed to take a sick thrill out of.

 _'Maybe I can still teleport...'_ The Reaper thought, closing her eyes in concentration so as not to tempt her headache. Nothing happened.

Of course, he had rendered her practically useless. She couldn't use her semblance nor did she see her scroll anywhere in sight. The room may have been small, but even if she could get up and walk the shackles weren't long enough to retrieve her scythe. And even if she could get her scythe, it wasn't like she could wield it with her hands chained together.

How quaint.

 _'Well,'_ The Reaper thought as she curled protectively into herself, eyes locked on her scythe. _'It seems I'm going to be stuck here for a while.'_

And just as she was about to close her eyes, the Reaper heard the deafening sound of metal scraping hard against metal. She quickly turned her head to see the large lock to the cell door spinning slowly around until it clicked and slid open just a crack. The Reaper didn't even have time to pretend she was unconscious before the familiar face of a pink and brown haired devil popped around the edge of the door.

A wide smirk formed on Neo's face when she saw the Reaper gaping at her, eyes narrowed and mouth slightly open. The mute killer glanced around the darkly lit room, heterochromia eyes glinting mischievously before turning to look back at the Reaper.

And then, to the Reapers utter confusion and suspicion; Neo walked fully into the room with the Reapers scroll in hand. She stopped just a few feet away from the red head before dropping the scroll to the floor with just a flick of her gloved hand. The Reaper glanced at the scroll, which seemed in perfect condition, before looking back at Neo.

By the shit eating grin the ice cream obsessed killer was sending her, the Reaper knew something was up.

"Where's Roman?" The Reaper demanded, surprising herself with how raspy she sounded. "Why isn't that coward here? Why are you giving me my scroll?"

Stupid questions to ask. Not because Neo was mute because she _did_ have her way of 'speaking' per say, but because the Reaper knew that asking her any questions was futile since Neo never answered to anyone.

Except maybe Roman. But even then...

Neo tilted her head slightly, eyes flickering to pink and then to brown again as she silently assessed the Reaper and seemed to mull over her questions. The Reaper frowned at the way her sickly amused expression never left, and instantly bitterness at the fact that Neo had poisoned Yang resurfaced. Despite it being Cinders fault, Neo was to blame as well. Even after their first encounter with Neo, where she had beat Yang's ass on a train as a first year, Yang had honed her abilities to be able to match Neo's defensive style.

Yet even now Neo seemed to overpower them all, though the Reaper and the Panther were more skilled in countering her. Even as adults Neo still looked and acted exactly the same, albeit her clothes were more mature, and she had never lost that devil may care aura she seemed to inhibit so well.

It made the Reaper wonder why Roman had sent her to the cell. Maybe just to provoke her? Even as a mute Neo could rile someone up, and if that was her goal the Reaper wouldn't fall for it. Silver eyes glared up at Neo's pink and brown ones, cold and determined.

After a few moments of utter silence with the two young girls just eyeing each other, the Reaper with a glare and Neo with a smirk, Neo averted her gaze. it wasn't a sign of retreat however, as she only bent down and activated the scroll, the screen flickering on instantly.

The Reaper blinked down at the device before suddenly realizing there were elegantly sprawled words typed on the surface in bright pink ink. She had _written_ on her scroll. But before the Reaper could even get upset that her scroll was now stained, she leaned in closer to get a better look at the words.

 **An inevitable invasion is at large. The Oracle for your cooperation; that is Roman's offer. Have your answer by noon.**

And as if on tune with Neo's threat, a large chime from outside the cell rang throughout the cell. Glancing up at the now confirmed sundial on the ceiling, the Reaper winced when she realized it would only be one hour before noon hit.

Neo smiled at the wary look on her enemies sisters face, before straightening up to her full height and spinning on her heel. She left the scroll on the floor beside the Reaper, completely and utterly at ease as she walked out the cell and slammed the door shut.

* * *

 **oOo**

* * *

"Did she get the message?" He asked, a smirk forming as he brought a cigar to lips.

His bodyguard smiled at him innocently, holding up a cheerful thumbs up. He chuckled at her childish demeanor, knowing full well how murderous she could really be. Though he could tell by the lack of blood stains on her jeans that she hadn't had to torture anything out of his little prisoner.

Briefly he thought of Cinder and how angry she would be, to know that he was offering to assist the person she was out to kill. Considering all the times he had went behind the golden eyed woman's back, it shouldn't have been too surprising.

He was a cunning bastard who only looked after himself after all.

Glancing over at Neo, who had been smiling at him the entire time he had been lost into his thoughts, Roman smiled back at her.

"Excellent, I guess this calls for a reward then..."

The ice cream lover lit up like a Christmas tree when Roman tossed her some lien.

"Treat yourself to Hei Xiong's bar. Get a little blood on your hands if you like, and make sure to return before noon. We have some business to attend to."

A perky salute and a smirk were the response Roman received before Neo teleported out of sight.

The orange haired man sighed before leaning back into his chair and propping his legs on his desk. He wanted more than anything to pay a visit to his latest obsession. But despite popular belief, he had tact. And fortunately he also had patience; he knew his little Red would think of her friends before she ever thought of herself.

It was a weakness of hers that currently went in his favor. She'd be his little puppet soon enough, and it helped that they actually had a past together, however brief it was. It was easy to read her now, to predict what she was going to do before even she knew. Cheating, lying, and being a cunning villain were his specialties and if he needed the Reaper to get to Fusions power, then so be it.

Another puff of smoke clouded the room, curls of gray spiraling from the cigar, green eyes glinting like emeralds behind it.

Cinder was about to get what was coming to her, and he was going to be smiling the entire time.

* * *

 **Hints, hints, playful and blatantly obvious hints. Clarification: This is an AU that still has some canon events from the show as part of its background.**


	3. Calm that can shatter

**I disclaim the right to claim RWBY because respect yo. Lol. This story should be classified as humor...too bad there's only two allowed.**

 **Enjoy Session 3.**

* * *

 **oOo**

Session 03

 _'Look into the eye of the storm and find solace.'_

 **oOo**

* * *

 _14 hours prior to Neo being awesome..._

9:00 PM

* * *

A dark rogue stared silently into the distance atop Fusions hideout, black hair pulled into a ponytail and legs folded lotus style.

Blake was completely focused on keeping the Reapers location hidden and therefor was doing her best to cloak the currently annihilated city of Atlas, which was quite far from Vacuo and hard to cover, so no one would detect her presence. She had no idea if her ability in cloaking spells were still faulty, as she had only recently discovered her odd ability with the help of the White Queens dust.

But it was a useful tool nonetheless, and she would make use of it.

Long moments of peaceful silence passed as the stars sparkled into the night sky. The Panther saw movement in the corner of her eye suddenly, and looked down in curiosity. She could clearly see the Dragon as well as a few members of Fusion who acted as scouts in the distance, and a warm feeling tugged at her her heart. Every since Cinders attempted murder on the blond a few months back, everyone acted somewhat wary around Yang. As if they didn't want to say or do anything that would set her off.

It was a foolish notion to Blake though, to treat the Dragon as if she was fragile. Even after being poisoned and weakening considerably, Yang refused to abandon her duties and protected the Red Territory with vigor. Even now there were many who wished to infiltrate their land and bring them to Cinder, who currently ruled over the Gold and Black territories, formally known as Vale and Mistral. Fusion had taken refuge in Vacuo almost instantly when they realized it was the only place safe from Cinders rule. They were left with no choice when their beloved Ozpin was taken into custody as well and Beacon was destroyed.

Ozpin was much more than a man as Glynda had once said, and he wouldn't die or give in so easily to Cinder. But they had no one to truly lead them against the gold eyed vixen when both Ozpin and Glynda, and eventually even Ironwood though he was assumed to be dead, suddenly vanished and didn't return. Things became worse when Cinder proclaimed the Headmaster a wanted criminal, and all of them couldn't stand the idea of being in close proximity to Vale when Cinder took over.

Of course they couldn't reside in plain sight, and so they were located not far from the gates of Vacuo into the dangerous forests and ruins that surrounded it. Grimm were rampant of course, but none of them worried too much about that especially with the scouts there. Not to mention Blake knew of some villages scattered around the terrain.

When they needed supplies, someone from the team would go out into the city under disguise, but as of the moment they were all waiting in suspense for the Reapers return and no one wished to leave the ruins until then.

The young team that were formerly known as CFVY formed half of what made up the scouts of the Red Territory. Yang was the self proclaimed 'Leader' and most of the scouts first answered to Yang before alerting the White Queen who then alerted the Reaper. As of the moment though, Yang seemed to be in deep conversation with a certain beret wearing brunette.

Though surrounded in ruins stained in darkly shadowed red, Blake could spot Yang's flaming hair anywhere. A comrade of theirs before the war, a very witty and confident woman by the name of Coco, seemed to be speaking to her as the other scouts went ahead farther into the ruins out of Blake's sight. Though it was dark, the Panther could clearly see the Dragon shrug at something Coco said before walking on.

The Panther sighed, as even from so far away she could see the slight tenseness of Yang's shoulders. She briefly wondered what Coco had said to her before suddenly feeling a slight but very evident shift in the energy surrounding her. Turning her attention away from the ruins below and the people who occupied it, Blake brought her eyes to the surface of the roof she sat on and quickly focused back on her task.

The Panther's eyebrows furrowed in confusion when she felt a blatant disturbance in her cloaking spell.

Silently she tried to pinpoint the problem, eyes shut in perturbation as dark purple energy hummed from her body. She felt exhausted but the hope that the oracle would be in their hands soon kept her going. She would _not_ allow for any mistakes at such a tense time.

A gust of wind blew past, and with it the Panthers peace flew out the window.

Golden eyes shot open in panic.

 _'Ruby...what the hell?'_

* * *

The door to the hideouts underground facility flew open, revealing a very disgruntled leather clad woman.

The Arc, who had been fondly smiling at the kind reassuring words Pyrrha had been offering him, looked up abruptly. The Panther stood there, hair disheveled and a grim frown frozen on her face.

Amber eyes flickered to Arcs confused expression and then to Pyrrha's concerned one, before glancing toward the Arcs large computer screen. Simultaneously Jaune and Pyrrha distanced themselves from each other slightly and turned so as to follow Blake's line of vision.

The Arc's eyebrows furrowed when he took in the sight. The Reapers location was no longer in Atlas. In fact the tracking device on her scroll seemed to say she was in... _Vale_.

 _'Gold Territory... **Cinder's** Territory?'_

Abruptly Jaune stood up from his chair and briefly turned to meet the Panthers stunned gaze before scurrying to the computer. He had only just sat down with Pyrrha when the red headed warrior came to check on him. The Reaper had literally _just_ been in Atlas seconds before so how...

"No..." The Arc muttered, fingers flying across the keyboard as the digital map in front of him expanded to all of Vytal before zooming in on Vale. "No, no, _no_..."

"I'm going to alert the White Queen." Pyrrha stated firmly as she adjusted her armor and left the room, leaving the Panther and the Arc alone in the now brightly illuminated room.

"Why would she be in _Vale_?" Blake demanded, though by the puzzled look on her face it was clear she didn't expect an answer.

"Give me a moment to see if she's _actually alive_ and I might be able to tell you." Jaune muttered, quickly sending Blake and apologetic look when he realized how he sounded.

The Panther simply walked to his side and stared at the screen, heart plummeting in her chest as weird numbers popped up. A code that only the Arc seemed to understand began to form, and the blond haired member of Fusion faltered a bit before continuing.

"Well?" Blake asked, amber eyes narrowed as Jaune stood up and pushed a hand to his forehead in exasperation.

"The oracles going to have to wait it seems." The blond muttered, blue gaze lifting to meet Blake's eyes. "It seems our leader's been... apprehended. And her captors, whoever they are, aren't exactly trying to keep us from finding out."

If there was one moment Blake was somewhat relieved the Dragon wasn't in hearing proximity, it was then.

"Pinpoint her exact location and then meet me at the Center. Once Weiss finds out about this, Yang as well..." Blake's voice trailed off as she backed away towards the exit, a grimace forming.

"She's going to kill us." Jaune stated tiredly, not bothering to follow the Panther as she turned away.

"Yeah, no shit." The raven haired warrior muttered before walking out the door, Gambol Shroud already unsheathed as she sped out the room.

* * *

 **Never noticed how many kidnap Rosewick fics there are. Thankfully this story isn't going to focus on that for long so...yay? I also hope you enjoyed this (short) update. Ooh, I wonder if anyone can guess what the oracles ability is ^^**


	4. Hope that can flee

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.** **However; I own the rights to this plot and my OC(s). Kasai+Yuri means Firelily. Hotaru means Firefly. Ironic.**

* * *

 **oOo**

Session 4

 _'Memories bring forth either hope or pain, both of which make us stronger'_

 **oOo**

* * *

Pale hands unsheathed an equally pale sword, the intricate designs of the Queens Shard carved on the metal. Unlike the Queens rapier however, this sword didn't run on multiple dust. Just blue. Most would wonder why someone would limit themselves to ice when they could wield _all_ the elements- but the few who knew Kasaiyuri were aware that when it came to battle, ice was far from a limit.

"Don't go all out Kasai." The White Queen murmured, just loud enough for her honey lilt voice to echo off the training chamber walls. "What use of a Lady in waiting would you be, if you can barely stand?"

In response, the Queen received a white flash to the face. Weiss' aura quickly activated to shield herself from the attack, but it only took two seconds for the Queen to realize that there had been no attack at all. Those two seconds cost her a few tiny snips of her snowy locks as a lily adorned blade flashed through the air. Weiss twisted away and spun, her rapier adorned hand spinning with her, causing her to appear almost like a tornado filled with light.

Pale glowing glyphs emerged from the tornado visage, and from the center of each glyph emerged the flaming petals of lilies. Kasai inhaled sharply as the flowers spun towards her. She lifted her blade and thrust the metal into each flower, quickly pouncing away when the flowers exploded on impact.

 _'This would be a whole lot easier if I knew my semblance.'_ Kasai thought irritably as the impact from the explosions she hadn't dodged sent her reeling.

Luckily the bone numbing training Hotaru had put her, and every other servant, through managed to pay off on her reflexes. She recovered quickly from the flashes that went off in her eyes after each explosion and focused instantly on her Mistresses form. The Queens tornado had worn off, but now she simply lifted her pale laced arms here and fro, controlling the glyph bombs with effortless ease as they flew toward Kasai in reckless abandon.

The flash of her blade spun like lightning, diving through the flames and flashing through the explosions as they went off like fireworks. There were evident burns on the servants hands, as the lilies had burnt through her gloves rather quickly, but already Kasai's aura faded the wounds into near invisibility. It hadn't gone past Weiss' notice that Kasai had yet to actually attack her with dust instead of going on defensive. But it was obvious that the servant was simply playing along in the Queens game until she revealed her purpose for calling her.

The Queen tilted her head slightly as she watched Kasai dodge her attacks, still a safe distance away where she could easily take her down without touching her. It was obvious she wasn't trying very hard to take her servant down. In their rare, but elaborate, training sessions before the Queen had been quite the opponent. At one point she had even almost engulfed poor Kasai in a dragon of ice. The orange haired lass had been stuck on bed-rest for a week. Their sessions had become more and more infrequent though as Fusion's missions grew in number.

Which was why Kasai hadn't exactly expected the Queens sudden summoning for her. However, it was clear to both the Queen and Kasai that she wasn't putting much effort in this battle, if it could even be called that, and so it one couldn't help but be curious to why Weiss had called her young servant there in the first place.

It was obvious the bombs weren't going to keep Kasai at bay for long, and the Queen realized that instantly when the amber clad girl suddenly vanished from the center of the impending explosions and appeared a few feet away from her opponent.

Kasai didn't dare to smile like she had recklessly done during her first day of training. Hotaru had beaten that out of her, always reminding her that rule no.1 of being a Schnee servant was to _never_ relax and to _never_ underestimate a Schnee.

And as if to prove a point, the dust chamber on Myrtenaster suddenly slid to dark blue, several long ice shards shooting in Kasai's direction. The shards seemed to glow in the otherwise dark and overtly huge square room. Kasai blinked only once, quickly assessing the advancing shards before she sidestepped, avoiding the Queens very weak excuse for an attack by a millisecond.

The ice shards collided with the ground beside Kasai's booted feet, a loud hissing sound emerging as cold steam rose from the tiled floor, and just as the amber haired maidservant lifted her chin to question her Mistress; another shard she hadn't seen before shot past her like a speeding bullet.

Blood emerged instantly when the blade like crystal flew past and broke the tan skin on her cheek. Kasai faltered for a moment, lifting an orange gloved hand to brush the red liquid off of her face. She stared at the blood silently before turning back to Weiss, who was staring down at her in cold anticipation.

The Queens blatant expectancy for an attack was dashed when Kasaiyuri suddenly bowed low and disregarded the closing wound on her cheek.

"Ma'm, am I correct to assume you're taking it easy on me today?" Kasaiyuri inquired politely, amber eyes lifting to silently watch the Queen as she brushed a gloved hand against her pale clothes. Crystal blue eyes met pale amber briefly before averting to the ceiling.

"And you assume this why?" Weiss asked coolly, lips curling into what looked more like a grimace than a smile. She had been doing that a lot lately. Faking smiles and forcing herself to conceal her emotions, not that she could hide it from her very keen eyed maidservants either way. It had been like that too, before when she was a still just teenager stuck in the middle of a company war.

Figured that she would go through this phase again as an adult, during _another_ war no less.

In her coming of age, the Queen had become more quiet and prone to letting others figure things out themselves. Kasai hadn't been an exception to this, as she was merely one of two servants to the _former_ heir of the now destroyed Schnee Dust Company.

Fusion had only added to Weiss' new air about herself. Becoming second in command to the Red faction made her even closer to the Reaper, and as the Reaper changed- so did the Queen. Frilly white combat skirts and shapeless bodices became form hugging leather jackets and flowing dresses fit for her alias as a White Queen. Her infamous unsymmetrical ponytail, a long lasting show of rebellion against the perfection her now estranged father had forced on her, stayed. But somehow it had lost its symbolic meaning, as the White Queen was no rebel. She was just a renegade, a flash of white in a fusion of color.

The Reaper was a rebel. Emerald was a rebel. The Queen however, no matter the unimaginable power she now wielded, still felt like a pawn. A pawn in Cinders game. In the Reapers game too. It was almost bittersweet, the things Weiss would do for her red headed leader. To think she would willfully think of that lovable brat as a superior would have made for a long laugh ten years ago.

Now it was just pathetic.

"You are worried for her." Kasai's voice broke through the Queens silence suddenly, causing the pale haired woman to look down from the ceiling. Her amber clad servant eyed her, arms folded and lily blade sheathed. "You are worried, and you want to take it out on someone. But you are afraid."

The Queen couldn't help but smirk at that. With the elegance and poise she had always possessed, even subconsciously, Weiss thrust her rapier into the tiled ground below, ignoring the crack of marble as she did so, and leaned forward as she once again met Kasaiyuri's gaze.

"Afraid. Of. _What_?" Weiss challenged, blue eyes flashing with barely concealed amusement. She looked as if she wanted to laugh, but chose to hold it back.

Kasai wasn't deterred. "Afraid of yourself. Afraid that your fear will manifest into rage, and that your rage will kill not me, but you."

The Queen didn't hold back her laugh this time. Light giggles filled the chamber, almost too light to be sincere.

"You're _just_ like your sister. So observant, so obedient, so smart. It's _so_ annoying." The Queen sighed after her laugh teetered off.

There was a beat of silence as the Queen seemed to lose herself in her thoughts again. The silence was louder than any battle cry or attack the two females could have made in that moment. But then Kasai spoke up again, orange eyes showing the faintest speck of hesitance.

"Speaking of my sister...she recently informed me of the oracle." The servant began, hands clasping behind her.

"Is that so?" The Queen's tone was one of disinterest, and Kasai didn't miss the wave of apathy that washed over her Mistresses face.

"...Yes Ma'm. I thought maybe that was why you suddenly sent for me today to...to train with you. So you could give me a task to complete concerning it."

The Queen raised an eyebrow at the now stuttering servant girl. Being the younger sister of the ever mysterious Hotaru Ki; Kasai rarely showed emotion unless Weiss willed it. The blond samurai/maid must have really said something to disgruntle Kasaiyuri if she was having such trouble asking about the Oracle.

"Do you even know what the Oracle _is_?" Weiss asked as she pulled Myrtenaster from the ground, sheathing it before placing her hands on her hips.

Kasai blinked once, twice, before allowing a small frown to form on her face.

"Hotaru did mention that it allows the wielder to tra-" The servant began slowly, her eyebrows furrowed, when suddenly a loud bell chimed above the tower, inadvertently ringing throughout the training chamber. Kasai took great effort not to cover her ears as the deafening sound swept through her body. The Queen however barely flinched at the interruption, and simply sighed.

"Save it for later." Weiss ordered Kasai, brushing pale strands of hair behind her ear as she telepathically allowed the twin tower doors to the room to slide open. "It seems the Victorious one is calling."

* * *

 **One Hour Later**

 **The Center**

* * *

She couldn't breathe.

Violet eyes stared down at the print outs the Arc had given her, the White Queen standing warily beside her as she looked over them as well. On them were the exact coordinates before and after her sister vanished from Atlas. Somewhere around 9 PM the Reaper had been in Atlas and the Oracles pressure signal had been at it's strongest. But only a few minutes after that her presence had vanished from Atlas and showed up near the border of Vale.

The Dragon had never been the type to panic. Even after she realized she could die at any moment, she had never lost her cheerful smile or upbeat personality. After the war started she did become more serious, but not overtly so to the point where she didn't even recognize herself. The thrill seeker from her youth was still there somewhere, but like her sister Ruby, she had grown up.

And like her sister, she had responsibilities and people counting on her.

But Ruby was not only in danger; she was in danger while in Vale, the last place _any_ member of Fusion should be if they wanted to stay alive. How the hell could anyone keep calm about _that_?

"Do you know who took her?" The Queen suddenly asked, snapping Yang from her silent shock.

Glancing up, the Dragon realized the Queens question had been directed at the Panther, not Jaune. Struggling to remove herself from the fog that was starting to cloud her brain, the Dragon quickly recalled Blake's cloaking ability. It was not just an invisibility spell but a detection technique, and if the Reaper had been apprehended in any way Blake should have sensed it.

The tiny spark of hope rising in the Dragon's eyes however died when Panther crossed her arms and shook her head.

"No, the Arc's working on that." Blake replied, golden eyes meeting the Queens blue ones squarely. "However, I did realize something interesting."

"And what would that ' _something_ ' be?" The second in command to Fusion asked, her pale eyebrows raised.

"When my cloaking spell detected a disturbance...I realized that it was intentional." Blake replied slowly, earning a few blank looks from the other three people in the room.

Silence ensued, causing the Arc and the Dragon to share a glance. It was painfully tense and the members of Fusion left out of the meeting were waiting in suspense outside of the Center. So adding awkwardness to the mix simply wasn't a good combination.

The Queen stared silently at Blake for a moment before sighing and pressing a pale hand to her forehead. The Arc had a bewildered expression in his eyes as he too stared at the Panther, though he was trying hard to hide it. The _Dragon_ however didn't look bewildered at all, just slightly amused. Which was surprising, considering the situation.

"I'm sorry Panther," The blond began slowly, the minuscule smirk that had formed on her face slowly growing. "But can you please elaborate? Your spell is _supposed_ to alert you of a disturbance, so I don't see how _that_ is interesting."

If it had been any other person, they could have taken Yang's tone to be mocking and offensive. But her friends knew her well, and the turmoil that must have been brewing in the Dragons heart was simply showing itself.

"The perpetrator broke through my spell, Yang." The Panther explained softly, surprising the blond as she rarely broke their Alias protocol and only called her Yang in private. "I know I'm still a beginner in this new ability, but it was literally _effortless_ for the person to get through."

"So when you say intentional..." The Arc muttered slowly, realization forming in his blue irises.

"I mean that whoever caused the disturbance _wanted_ me to know. And if I'm right, they _want_ us to find Ruby. They want us to come after her. It's not Cinder, she would never be so indiscreet. But I have a feeling that whoever took our leader..." The Panther went on, her arms folding.

"...Is ready for us to act." The Dragon whispered quietly to herself.

The Queen slowly tilted her head to the side as the Panther finished her explanation, her white-blond ponytail sliding over her shoulder. She seemed to be mulling over something, and looked much calmer than most would expect. Over the years Weiss had become more quiet and observant when it came to very serious matters, and though most who didn't know her perceived her silence as slothfulness, her comrades knew better.

"I see." The Queens voice was cool as she placed her hands on her hips, a frown plastered on her face. "I suspected something would go wrong from the beginning. Arc suddenly getting a read on the Oracle so soon after the incident, how foolish of us to jump in so recklessly..."

If the gown clad Queen was reprimanding Jaune while trying to mask it, she was doing it well. The Arc's cheeks flushed slightly, but he quickly gained his composure and coughed into his hand. A beat of silence passed, with the Dragon turning her gaze back to the coordinates and the Queen staring pointedly into Blake's eyes.

And then the silence broke as quickly as it began.

"As our second in command, what you say goes." The Arc began, all gazes turning to Weiss quietly. "So what do you suggest we do? If the Reaper is truly in danger and the ones guilty want us to find her...it could be a trap."

The Queen paused for a moment as she assessed the Arcs words. Then she surprised everyone again by shrugging almost nonchalantly, her blue eyes half lidded in mischief.

"If it's a trap and the perpetrators expect us to dive in anyway, " The Queen cooed, fingers twirling around a strand of hair. "Then I know _just_ who to send."

And just like anyone who truly knows The Queen, dread filled the hearts of those who witnessed the cold smile that adorned her face after that statement.

* * *

 **I know this update took awhile. But the busy work/school filled month of August is approaching (not to mention I have the flu), and I'm going to be busy.**


	5. Words that can shred

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Just the OC(s) and plot.**

* * *

 **oOo**

Session 05

 _'...'_

 **oOo**

* * *

"I'm not eating that." The Reaper insisted coolly, not moving from her corner of the cell as she took one look at the food presented before her and turned away.

Neo pouted for a few seconds, then smirked. The shorter girl stubbornly pushed the tray of cookies and milk she had retrieved towards Ruby's stiff form. The smell of freshly baked dough seemed to make the Reaper's body fidget slightly before she went stiff again. The red head didn't even blink when an invisible force began to carve words on the wall she was laying beside.

 **Eat. I wasted a dead security guards money on you.** Were sprawled in slanted cursive letters against the metal.

What was _with_ this girl and her stupid princess esque writing?

The Reaper felt irritation trickling up her spine. Or was that just the soreness from the bruise that had sprouted there? Maybe she should have cooled it down when she had been searching for some way to escape the cell, which hadn't been easy with her cuffs. Now her back, wrists, and the soles of her feet (caused by repeatedly trying to kick the window bars down) were bruised.

Not to mention how hungry she was. The Queen had always been the one to bring her a bowl of strawberries during the morning Fusion meetings...

' _Don't think of food.'_ The Reaper mentally admonished as she averted her gaze from the wall. _'I won't be here long. Don't let your inner child get to you. Don't...'_

The Reapers stomach let out a loud grumble, cutting off her inner pep talk.

A hot red flush spread from the Reapers neck and to her cheeks. Since her body was pressed so firmly against the ground the Reaper could clearly sense Neo's body shaking with silent laughter. She gritted her teeth and, forgetting her status as Fusions _mature_ leader for a moment, awkwardly shifted her body to face the grinning ice cream devil.

"If you want me to eat," The Reaper bit out, her silver orbs narrowing as Neo calmed down enough to actually make eye contact with her. "Then at least give the courtesy of serving me when you're not _covered in blood_."

Neo blinked once, twice, and finally three times before slowly lowering her head to assess her clothes. It was as if she was seeing them for the first time. It was true that Neo hadn't even bothered to change after her little affair at the bar. Nor had it crossed her mind during her _other_ affair with some thug who had actually thought she looked wealthy enough to steal from on the way back to the hideout.

The mug encounter was what had actually inspired the young woman to feed her boss's prisoner. Still thinking her to be a little girl even after she kicked his ass to the curb with her parasol, literally, the man had begged her to let him go and even offered to bribe her with sweets.

Being very bored with her source of entertainment, or lack thereof considering how annoying goons were, Neo had been ecstatic when she found another option for fun. Roman had said to be back before noon after all, and she had entered the bar, bought herself a sundae, kicked some ass while drinking the sundae, and left the bar in _under_ an hour. He had said nothing about her not being allowed to tease the prisoner. And even if he had, it wouldn't have mattered.

Neo did what she wanted.

And right now she wanted to annoy a certain red head who was clad in the same color dripping down Neo's outfit. Blood red. If her vocal chords weren't shredded to oblivion Neo would have cackled. No wonder Roman had such an interest in the scythe wielder. Those 12 lien were more than worth it.

It kind of disappointed her, just a bit, that the red headed little girl in a woman's body wouldn't be their prisoner for much longer. At least, not if things went Roman's way. And Neo knew her master well enough to know that everything _always_ went Roman's way...even if they didn't.

That was just how slick he could be.

 **A little blood never hurt anyone.** The invisible hand finally carved on the wall again, the old words from before vanishing.

 **And besides, cookies are good for you. The plates a little bloody, but it adds character.**

Neo tilted her head sweetly.

 **You should be _thanking_ me.**

A charming smile accompanied that silent statement, and the Reaper couldn't help but growl in annoyance before burying her face in the softness of her hoodie. Even after adopting the Panthers dark style of leather and chains, the Reaper had never stopped wearing the hood. Sure she had asked the Dragon to add a cowl to it and had it resewn, since it helped with disguises, but since it was a source of comfort no matter how old she got; the Reaper couldn't part with it.

Especially since right now it was her only momentary escape from Neo, as well as her irritating cookies and invisible fingers.

 _'Just wait Ruby,'_ The Reaper thought with a sigh as Neo's mischievous eyes probed her back. _'You'll be broken out of here, and then Roman's going to get his ass kicked for my troubles.'_

It was just her luck that only one out of two would come true. And to make matters worse, she'd have to wait for her rescue on an empty stomach, with a broken spine and aching feet.

Being a leader, a rendered useless one at that, was sometimes such a hassle.

* * *

 _When it was twenty minutes till noon, Neo glanced out the bars of the Reapers window...and left._

 _The red head wasn't sure why a chill went up her spine when the door slammed shut._

* * *

Smooth flawless fingernails tapped against a porcelain desk in subtle anxiety. The owner of the nails was staring into space as always, when the door to her chambers slid open. Since the person hadn't knocked beforehand or even announced their presence, she was already aware of who it was.

"Lady Weiss, you called for me?"

The fingernails resumed their tapping, but softer this time.

"I take it you've heard about the recent incident of my leader?" The pale haired woman's voice was as cold as ever.

Still, the servant was unfazed.

"Of course."

"So then I also take it," The White Queen went on she fingered her diadem, eyes seemingly lost in the portrait by her desk. "That you are aware of why I called you and your sister here."

The woman in question's gaze flickered to the door, where Kasai was waiting quite anxiously on the other side, before sighing and facing the Queen again.

"Of course."

"Lovely. Well, I guess it's only fair to inform you that our lotus will be accompanying you in the shadows."

 _'Master Lie Ren?'_ The servant thought silently before quickly bringing her attention back to the matter at hand. The Queen hadn't noticed her servants change in demeanor however, considering she couldn't see her.

"Getting my leader back is your top priority, but the Oracle is another matter..." At these words, the Queen turned her chair around and met Hotaru's gaze.

The servant knew immediately what her mistresses gaze meant.

"I understand. I won't fail you." Hotaru said quietly, her expression perfectly blank.

She was nothing like the rest of her servants, and yet at the same time; she was exactly the same. The Queen looked back at the portrait where Winter and her father stood beside the younger her. Back then things had seemed so _hard_.

The reality check she'd received had been even harder.

"Heh. I know you won't.."

* * *

 **Yay. Ren is about to become an active participant in this little story of mine. I'm giddy.**

 **Anyway. This chapter is super late because my life is going downhill concerning how much free time I have. I'll still update of course, but I want to be able to actually read my own story and like it without rushing to post. The idea of a drabble series instead of lengthened chapters is becoming more and more appealing...**

 **I added some comedy and Neo/Ruby interaction to the plate. But shit's about to get real after this so be cautious. Hope you enjoyed. ^_^**


End file.
